Five nights at Freddy's: The next chapter
by Freddy the animatronic Bear
Summary: A fanfic based off a roleplay (link is inside). Mike was just starting another night shift, he had no idea that things were about to change.. Rated T for strong language.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The beginning

11:55 PM

Mike entered the pizzeria, ready for another night. As usual, he went into the security office.

He then sat down and began to check through the cameras.

(ok guys sorry that this is so short, but after all of this time, I have a new fanfic! This is based of a roleplay that i am still using ( forum/FNAF-RP/163646/) Anyone can join and read what's happened so you get a general idea of what's going to happen. This fanfic will have OCs as it is based of a roleplay, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Peace)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The night begins

Bonnie went into the backstage room and stared into the camera. Mike nearly dropped the tablet when he saw him but continued to do his job. (Oc description in the forum (link in previous chapter))Luna stepped off the stage, Eager to kill Mike. Foxy was in pirates cove. He left and saw Luna. "Ready lass?"

Luna nodded, baring her teeth. Foxy and Luna were thinking of how they would get in the office.

Luna had an idea. "What if we both run down both corridors?"

Foxy nodded. "Aye, that could work"

Chica was watching them and sighed. "Haven't you guys tried that before?"

Luna looked at Chica. "So? It could work at one point"

Chica rolled her eyes and waited for their groans of disappointment.

Luna then looked back at Foxy. "Ready? Go"

They both ran down each corridor. Mike was only able to block Foxy. Luna then entered the office.

(end of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed)


	3. Chapter 2

Luna began to bite his arm, causing Mike to scream out in pain. Foxy heard his screamed and chuckled. Luna continued to bite him, blood going everywhere. Foxy looked.

"let him go lass. he's had enough for tonight"

Luna stopped biting him, blood dripping down her teeth. Chica was now in the kitchen looking for pizza "booooring..."

foxy looked at Luna. "come on Luna"

She nodded. Mike was on the ground, clutching his leg.

foxy got a first aid kit. "here lad"

Mike took the first aid kit and begun wrapping bandages on his leg.

Foxy glared at Mike. "this may be the only time i help".

Luna nodded again. "Next time i will bite your leg off. Im not joking" she growled.

Foxy pulled luna from the room.

Luna had no choice but to go with Foxy.

Mike sighed in relief.

6AM

Luna begun wandering around a bit. She decided to look in the supply closet and was surprised to see a kid, probably 13, asleep on the floor. She noticed that the key was in the lock so she closed and locked the door so she could see who he was the next night. She then went back to her usual spot in the dining area.

mike began to leave, limping slightly.

Foxy looked at Mike. "ye need some help lad?"

Mike shook his head. "I should be fine"

Luna smiled to herself knowing what she did to mike.

Foxy nodded. "ok lad. have a safe trip"


	4. Chapter 3

12AM

Mike entered the office.

Luna stepped off the stage and the first thing she did was go to the closet and unlocked the door to see the kid still asleep. luna poked him to wake him.

Tristan slowly woke up, wondering who poked him when his question got answered for him. He then stood up and began backing away from her. He seemed to afraid to talk.

Freddy stepped off the stage and looked at the other animatronics. "time to get the guard"

Luna looked at Tristan, smiling in an insane way which made Tristan begin to back away "Somebody.. Help me!"

Mike checked through the cameras. foxy ran down the hall. "luna!"

Luna turned to look at him. Tristan was shaking in fear.

foxy glared at her. "dont hurt the kid"

Tristan was both frightened and confused.

Luna sighed in an annoyed way. Then stepped away from him.

Foxy shook his head. "we dont hurt children ye know that lass"

"He's too old.."

freddy walked to them. "not yet he isn't"

Tristan was still confused.

Luna shrugged.

Freddy sighed. "our job is the guard"

She nodded. "Fine"

Tristan was still shaking.

foxy looked at him. "ye ok lad?"

Tristan was shaking harder. He seemed unable to speak out of fear.

freddy sighed. "come here son"

Tristan stood up and slowly walked to Freddy and Foxy.

foxy looked at Freddy, then back at Tristan. "where are ye parents lad?"

Tristan stared at the ground.

"They're...dead..."

Freddy looked at him. "oh no.."

Tristan seemed more upset than before.

freddy gave him a hug.

Tristan accepted the hug.

foxy patted his back "ye can stay here lad"

He looked. "Really?..."

foxy smiled. "aye. i got room in me cove"

"Thanks..." He was smiling slightly now.

freddy smiled too. "we have a new family member"

Luna went towards the office but got blocked by the door.

Tristan began to trust foxy and freddy.

bonnie sighed. "he's locked us out again.."

foxy looked at Tristan. "you hungry lad?"

Tristan almost instantly nodded since he hadn't eaten in a while.

foxy gave him a sympathetic look "lets get you a pizza"


	5. Chapter 4

foxy took tristan to the kitchen. "hey chica?"

Chica turned around to see Foxy and Tristan. "Yeah?"

"can ye get me little matey a pizza?

"sure" she then proceeded to make a pizza. Tristan watched Chica make the pizza.

"why do look like the nightguard?" Freddy asked tristan

Tristan looked. "What do you mean?.."

"you both seem human but only you are. he's an endoskeleton"

"He can't be.."

foxy looked at him. "lad are you saying hes human?"

Tristan nodded.

freddy gasped "oh my god!"

"What?.."

"we-weve been killing humans.."

Tristan backed away.

foxy: "but i thought-"

freddy: "me too. we were wrong"

Tristan still backed away

"we arent gonna hurt ye lad"

Tristan was hyperventilating. (Paranoia) and he passed out.

freddy: "foxy go get the guard, maybe he can help"

"aye that would be best." he said heading for the office

When foxy and freddy arrived, mike closed the left door.

"lad open the door. we need to talk"

Mike shook his head. "You're just trying to kill me"

freddy: "michael this is an emergency! we have a passed out child in the kitchen!"

Mike opened the door and followed Freddy to the kitchen.

bonnie was standing guard with chica. "thank god. see if you can help"

Mike looked at him. "How did he pass out?"

bonnie: "the others discovered what weve been doing. He became scared and passed out"

Mike nodded then picked Tristan up. "Is there anywhere he can rest?"

"i got a bed in me cove"

Mike carried Tristan to pirate cove and placed him on the bed.


	6. I'm not dead! XD

Right, just to let you know, I'm just taking a small break from posting chapters. The next chapter will be up soon though.

Peace


End file.
